


there's nothing sweeter than my baby

by steviesbucks



Series: rarepairs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, No Angst, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: Becca, Wanda and a nice evening.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Rebecca Barnes Proctor
Series: rarepairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	there's nothing sweeter than my baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a rarepair so I hope you all enjoy!  
> massive thanks to my betas [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) and [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen) !! I couldn't write without y'all <3

Becca pressed a little kiss to Wanda’s hip, connecting the little freckles that marked her skin as she stroked her thigh. She grinned lazily up at her girlfriend, reaching one hand up to link their fingers.    
  
“Stop it, you know I’m ticklish-” Wanda squirmed a little as Becca moved to kiss at her side, grabbing a pillow to throw at her. She looked mildly affronted and let out a gasp as she flopped back onto their bed; Wanda let out a snorting laugh and moved to rest above her girlfriend.  


“I’m trying to be a good, attentive girlfriend and give you love and support and this is how you repay me? Assaulting me?” Becca pressed a few more kisses to her neck, snuggling into the blanket that Wanda pulled over them both. 

“You’ve proven your status as best girlfriend many times by  _ not _ tickling me,” she mumbled, moving her head down a little so her partner didn’t have to strain, “and also the fact you just made my day and you won’t even let me return the favour.”    
  
“Because I don’t need you to,” Becca mumbled, kissing up from her neck to her jaw as one hand gently massaged the dark skin of Wanda’s inner thigh.  


“..So, I love you and I’d do anything for you and all that shit, but.. you’re totally brushing your teeth before you kiss me on the mouth.”    
  
She just grinned into Wanda’s skin, the hand on her thigh gently squeezing as she pulled back to look her in the eyes. “You’re kidding, right?”    
  
Wanda tried to look serious, attempting to make herself look earnest but only really achieving a look of mild constipation. Rebecca just pulled her down carefully, their hips slotting together like puzzle pieces as Wanda pressed a kiss to her forehead. Both of the women knew that they should really be going to bed soon considering both of them had work in the morning but they stayed pressed together nonetheless, both reluctant to suggest they get ready to  _ actually _ go to bed. They hadn’t officially moved in together or anything but both of their stuff was split evenly between the two flats and unbeknownst to the other, both women thought that maybe it was the time to ask after nine months of them being together. People always said to wait for the right time- for Wanda and Rebecca, the right time was soon. 

Soon was the key word there, though. They were both fine with their current arrangement, making out like teenagers on Wanda’s bed and avoiding the fact that in the morning, the real world would exist. For now, it was just them, and that suited the women just fine. 

Wanda was the first to pull away, cheeks warm as her fingers ran over her lover’s sides. “We should really get a shower, it’s kinda late,” she offered, even if she was silently hoping Becca would try to justify them staying in bed for a little longer. Doing what you really wanted was so much easier when there was somebody to make the decision with you, she’d always thought. 

“Mmm, you’re right... What time is it?”    
  
“Basically eleven- don’t you have to be at work for seven?”    
  
“Yep,” Rebecca mumbled, rubbing one hand over Wanda’s back. “Quick shower? No fooling around?”    
  
“ _ And _ you can brush your teeth.”    
  
Becca just rolled her eyes and kissed Wanda’s jaw. “You’ve gotta get off of me if you want to go get a shower.”  


She pouted a little, squeezing her girlfriend’s hips. “But you’re so comfortable.”    
  
“Poor Wanda, losing her personal body pillow.”    
  
“Now you’re just making me sound like a freak with a body pillow!” Wanda rolled off of her girlfriend with a huff, landing unceremoniously on her back with her arms and legs spread. 

“You’re giving the entirety of New York a view of your naked body. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a great view, but-” Wanda cut her off with a gentle shove and another snorty-laugh, grabbing a shirt that probably wasn’t hers to put on. 

“We’re on the 40th floor and there’s only one lamp on in here, I assure you, they aren’t seeing much.” She managed to pull herself up off of the bed, jamming her feet into some slippers as she made her way into the bathroom to turn the shower on. Becca wasn’t far behind, wrapped instead in a robe that covered her up better. Even if it was just them in the house, she  _ still _ felt a bit weird walking past Wanda’s cats naked. 

Mina and Marko had judgemental eyes and Becca stood by that. 

She found Wanda in the bathroom trying to force her hair into some hair-ties so she didn’t have to get it wet, grumbling when it just kind of.. didn’t do what she wanted. “I swear, Becca Barnes, look what you’ve done to my hair! Looks like a fucking nest-”    
  
“Maybe if you weren’t so  _ wriggly _ you wouldn’t mess your hair up!” She teased, looping her arms around Wanda’s waist. 

“You want me to just lay there and give feedback?  _ ‘Mhm, yeah babe, that’s great, little higher- stunning technique-'"  _ She countered, leaning back into the embrace, “you really want that from me?”    
  
Becca couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head as she took her robe off to get in the shower. She sighed as the water hit her body, taking a few seconds to just stand with her eyes closed until she heard the curtain move behind her, indicating Wanda managed to get her hair up after all.  


“Hey, do-” Becca cut herself off as she just stared at Wanda, who was now wearing a shower cap with tiny, pencil outlines of dicks on. “Huh. Did Steve give you that?”    
  
“He didn’t, actually, I was the one who bought him his and then got myself a matching one. I have one with tits on it too.” 

“Huh. Where’d you get ‘em? I think I should get Bucky one.” She reached around Wanda to grab the soap and Wanda’s sponge. “Want me to get your back?”    
  
“...Yeah, please,” she spun around to face the shower caddy, “and then I’ll do your hair?”    
  
“You’re the best.” Becca carefully lathered up the sponge and then got to scrubbing Wanda’s back, being careful not to hurt her. She gently pressed a thumb against the tattoo of two entangled snakes that started near the top of her back and went down onto her arm and the sunflower on her ribs with her mother’s birthday under the stem with quotes from her favourite poem as the petals. Wanda had more tattoos, sure, but they were the ones that meant the most to her and therefore were the ones Becca was sure to be careful with. They didn’t hurt, she knew that, and pressing on them wasn’t going to hurt Wanda any more than it would otherwise- she knew that, too. She was gentle regardless, showing the tattoos and the people they were dedicated to the respect they deserved. 

“What’s taking you so long? Staring at my ass?” Wanda quipped, resting her head back on Becca’s shoulder. 

“Just thinking about how much I love you, if you must know.”    
  
“Alright, sappy. Want me to get your hair?” 

“Yeah, please-” Becca spun around so Wanda could get to her hair, passing her the shampoo and conditioner. Wanda stretched up a little so she could carefully shampoo her roots, massaging her scalp a little too.

“Are you at work tomorrow?” 

“Yup, got a “date” with this official guy, I can’t remember what he does- but he’s paying for my meal  _ and  _ getting me a new pair of shoes so I’ll check up on it before tomorrow,” Wanda replied, carefully untangling some knots in Becca’s hair, “and then I’m due to meet up with my dad for coffee again.”    
  
“Say hi to him for me! One of these days I’ll have a day off, I promise,” Becca lamented, closing her eyes under the relaxing movements of Wanda’s fingers against her scalp. 

“You can rinse now, I’ll finish cleaning myself off.”  


Becca stepped under the spray, running her fingers through her hair as she rinsed the shampoo out thoroughly as Wanda carefully scrubbed the rest of her body, including behind her ears, which always amused her. They swapped places when her hair was clean, her continuing to squeeze the water out as Wanda rinsed the soap from her body. They’d been through this routine many nights before so they were practically experts at it now, used to moving in and out of one another’s space. When she was less soapy, Wanda came to stand behind Becca to condition her hair, singing along to something by Doja Cat, a bit off-key as she did so. 

All too soon, the women were both dry and ready for bed, Becca in a t-shirt and shorts and Wanda just in her vest and underwear, both sandwiched together in the middle despite all the space they could’ve had for themselves. Mina and Marko had been allowed into the bedroom and were curled up on the end of the bed as Wanda laid with her head pressed into Becca’s chest, a leg and arm thrown over her girlfriend as if to stop her escaping from the cuddles. She kept her hair up when they went to bed to try to avoid as much frizz as possible in the morning but Becca played with the little hairs that escaped her bobble as they fell asleep. 

“ _ N’night, Becks.. love ‘ou..”  _

_“G’night, baby, love ya too.”_ __  
__  
Becca fell asleep first, as usual, the rumble of her chest as she snored soothing Wanda as she drifted off into slumber, curled up and safe with the woman she loved.


End file.
